la inspiracion del bardo
by sakay taisho
Summary: una pequeña parte del juego Asencion en cualquier caso diganme si gusta para seguirla


LA HINSPIRACION DEL BARDO

Todo empezó cuando lo conocí, un kaleiks de cabello café rojizo admito que al verlo me sorprendió bastante, sentía que el podía ver mi alma, mis emociones y más sentía ese punzón en mi corazón entre más se acercaba hasta al fin ponerse casi frente a mí.

Cuando reaccione mire que diego venía con él y sin darme cuenta este sonreía maliciosamente al ver mi reacción ante este kaleiks.

Diego: haida este es kole un kaleiks lo traje porque pensé que sería útil, él es un gran luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo y lo propongo para que sea tu guarda espaldas

Kole: ….. (Sonriendo algo sonrojado mientras colocaba su mano tras su cuello)

Yo: bueno mientras el desee quedarse (dije tratando de incorporarme por la impresión de kole)

Diego: bueno espero que se lleven bien yo iré a hablar con sky un asunto (este se fue dejándome sola con kole)

Acto siguiente, un silencio algo extraño entre kole y yo que paso por horas, sentía raro cerca del aunque al inicio atribuía ese sentimiento a que él es un kaleiks, después de eso simplemente sentía mi corazón saltar y sentía que mis mejillas se sonrojaban al estar cerca de el aunque ciertamente jamás he sido buena con eso de las emociones y menos con el amor pero lo que más me causaba esa sensación extraña era que el no corría, aun sabiendo que soy una noble supongo que a su lado me sentía… una…..mujer común y corriente.

Después de lo que yo sentí una eternidad de estar mirando entrar y salir personas por la boda de tillie con aidran, paso lo que en ese momento anhelaba zander llego a retarme por estar parada sin hacer nada y me mando a traer las bebidas y los últimos detalles para el recibidor, aunque unos segundos después me arrepentí de que zander me mandara ya que me dijo que las bebidas eran pesadas y que era buena idea que kole ayudara así que fuimos por las bebidas envueltos en un silencio sepultural hasta que se me ocurrió empezar a sacar conversación, tal vez así ese sentimiento feo en mi estómago desaparecería.

Yo: oye kole

Kole: si dígame miss haida

Yo: (sonriendo algo sonrojada) pues quería sabes más de tu raza, a la mayoría les aterra pero a mí me parece intrigante

Kole: (mirándome algo decepcionado) pues supongo que es una de las primeras cosas que se le preguntan a alguien

Yo: (mirándole algo inquietada) como te dije no es que te tema (camino lo último y dejamos las bebidas) es que (miro hacia otro lado algo sonrojada) por alguna razón tus ojos en si me parecen hermosos

Kole: (completamente sonrojado) g-gracias! Miss haida! jamás alguien me dijo algo así

Después de esa corta platica zander de nuevo interrumpió esta vez llevándome con él y a kole le empezó a hablar diego pero aunque hablábamos con otras personas yo no podía dejar de verlo y el no dejaba de mirarme y por hacer eso no escuchaba ninguna palabra de las que zander me decía a lo cual zander termino molestándose

Zander: haida! Me estas escuchando! (Tomándome de los brazos mientras me sacudía) que acaso…. (Sigue mi mirada y mira lo que mis ojos siguen con esmero) acaso estas mirándolo! (Me lleva hacia el balcón de la mansión)

Yo: z-zander s-suéltame por favor (me quede preocupada ya que no quería que kole llegara y mirara que estaba con zander) que quieres!

Zander: no me vas a decir que te enamoraste de kole o sí? ( hablándome entre serio y triste junto con algo de celos)

Yo: e-esto p-por qué lo dices así (tratando de evitar mirarlo a los ojos ya que sabía que estaba sonrojada) ni que fuera algo raro soy una mujer después de todo no?

Zander: es verdad (soltándome pero aun así abrazándome más y más fuerte) pero yo pensé que del primer hombre que te enamorarías será de...

Antes de que terminara su frase faelern apareció y mirando a zander con su típica frialdad cuando mire se llevaba a zander hacia el interior de la fiesta ya que este era uno de los padrinos de la boda.

Faelern: perdonen pero los novios llegaron y es tiempo de irlos a recibir (tomo a zander y se lo llevo mientras mire que le decía algo pero no pude escucharlo aunque se miraba realmente molesto)

Me quede congelada pensando en lo que había pasado, no podía creerlo y dentro de mi cabeza lo negaba con creces mientras la voz de zander y el calor de sus brazos resonaban dentro de mí ya no recuerdo cuantos minutos pase mirando hacia la puerta sin moverme un centímetro aunque para mí fue una cruel eternidad hasta que una vocecilla rompió ese momento dentro de mi cabeza.

Seena: seena preocupada, haida se siente bien, haida bailar con seena, seena celebra (la pequeña niña guindaba de mi brazo tratando de hacerme entrar en normalidad)

Yo: descuida seena iremos a comer y luego bailar te parece? (lleve a la niña de la mano mientras le la llevaba al bufet de comida para darle algo y bailar como lo había prometido)

Después de comer seena y yo bailamos posteriormente felicitamos a tillie y a aidran por su boda, luego de ello faelern se llevó a seena para que descansara un tanto ya que era un tanto tarde para al menos una pequeña de su edad .

Eso asumía que seguía la celebración de los adultos en general así que se sacó el ron, vino, cerveza y demás que se encargó para la fiesta, esta avanzo con mucha alegría y con casi todos bebiendo jace no habían pasado más de 1 hora y ya estaba más que ebrio lo cual a todos nos dio mucha risa, por mi parte tome un par de cervezas y mire a kole siendo acosado por sky ya que al parecer kole había hecho algo que no debía y ya que sky estaba algo tomada probablemente estaría más enojadiza que de costumbre así que me hacer que para salvar al pobre y dulce hombrecito.

Sky: es una conversación privada! Como te atreves a escucharla! (Enojada a más no poder)

Kole: perdóneme miss sky, no fue ni es mi intención violar la privacidad de su plática (tratando de escapar de su furia)

Sky: pero igual lo haces ahora veras (preparándose para pelear)

Kole: por favor yo no quiero pelear con usted miss sky! (Preparándose para defenderse)

Yo: hey sky que pasa chica? Anda hazme el favor de no matarlo hoy si? Es una fiesta y yo quiero bailar con él está bien?

Kole: miss haida le agradezco por salvarme pero (agachando su cara) yo no sé bailar bien (mientras estaba más rojo que un lindo tomate)

Yo: (sonriendo mientras el corazón me latía a mil por hora tomando sus manos y haciéndolo bailar) solo sigue mi ritmo y veras que es fácil ves?

Kole: si miss haida tienes razón (tratando de no mirarme a los ojos)

Seguimos bailando por un rato, pero lo que me asusto fue que él no me mirara a los ojos eso lo admito me lastimo mientras intentaba pasar mi dolor un trago miro que todos los demás se ven más perdidos en alcohol que yo lo cual me preocupo así que hable con cada uno de ellos.

Según yo me deje llevar por orden de que estuviera más cerca y ese era faelern cuando hable con el hasta me dijo que estaba bonita así que me rendí y me fui así con cada uno de los chicos hasta que hable con jace el cual intento desnudar a zander eso me pareció risible y de ahí me hice a un lado si querer a la par de kole este algo sonrojado me miro y me hablo en voz baja.

Kole: lo lamento miss haida es que realmente no me gusta bailar (totalmente apenado)

Yo: que pasa kole acaso también tu estas tomado? (hablándole en broma)

Kole: no miss haida, los de mi raza no toman alcohol (sonriendo tan dulcemente)

Yo: (sonrojándome y sonriendo) valla es encantador conocer las costumbres de otras razas, sobre todo la tuya pero dime porque sky quería matarte?

Kole: (mirándome sorprendido) g-gracias miss haida y sobre lo de miss sky pues accidentalmente es un talento de los kaleiks, tenemos oídos muy muy sensibles por esa razón la mayoría de mi gente se termina convirtiendo en bardos (lleva su mano hacia su cuello) algunos llegan a decir que son tan buenos que si los escuchas te pueden hacer llorar

Yo: enserio? Eso suena interesante tal vez algún día me enseñes (sonriendo alegremente)

Para el final obviamente deje a zander totalmente ebrio hasta el final, ya que aun no podía mirarlo a la cara por lo que había pasado

Yo: zander….. Zander? (Llamándole insistentemente)

Zander: lose lose lo lamento es solo que el chocolate y las cerezas! Porque… porque (llorando sonrojado)

Yo: zander acaso estas llorando? (Obviamente preocupada porque no tenía la costumbre de verlo llorar por nada)

Zander: es que no entiendo por qué a todos les gusta ese chocolate si lo hice para tillie (aun llorando)

Yo: awwwww tu eres el borracho más sentimental del mundo (tratando de hacerle sentir mejor haciéndolo reír esperando que así parara)

Zander: que como cuando que digo en que camino (ya dejando de llorar)

Yo: usa tu imaginación chico mágico tú tienes los cinturones y yo los látigos (le guiñe el ojo)

De ahí lo deje solo y empezó tillie a gritarles a las chicas para la competencia de tragos, la cual era una tradición en las bodas de los elfos o al menos era la única tradición que tillie amaba realmente jejejejeje.

La competencia era de aguante, la que soportara más alcohol sin desmallarse ganaba un lindo par de pendientes, primero fue la capitana Nina tomo unas 13 cervezas y callo tillie rio para luego llamar a la segunda retadora que era la princesa herlatifin, paso al suelo después de 23 cervezas aunque tillie aún seguía entera luego me miro para retarme por supuesto accedí.

Tillie: lista haida (sonriendo retadoramente)

Yo: claro tillie (confiada de mi estrategia)

Tillie: bien empecemos!

Empecé a tomar cerveza cosa que no fue buena idea ya que era bastante fuerte así que pase a tomar vinos y demás así me embriagaba pero más lentamente cuando mire tille se tambaleaba y a casi vomitar mientras empecé a gritar victoria gane gane gane! Empecé a saltar cosa que no fue buena idea ya que al hacerlo el mundo me dio vueltas y vueltas y al final caí al suelo.

Luego escuche a duras penas que aidran le decía a alguien que me recogiera y luego me llevara a mi cuarto y así fue, sentí el calor de un cuerpo desconocido y me pareció escuchar la voz de kole, el sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra mi fría piel lo admito fue fantástico, aunque tenía un olor familiar….. Zander….. Pensé que era horrible estar en los brazos de un chico y pensar en otro y a mí misma me dije que mierda te pasa! Al final termine desmallándome al 100% y de ahí a despertar en mi cuarto con un dolor de cabeza como si miles de toros me golpearan sin piedad.


End file.
